


Education Practices

by Ratirez



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison catches Stevie at a very awkward moment and feels very confused afterward.<br/>So far it's a one-shot, but I might come back to this setup in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education Practices

Stevie felt it build up within her. She moved her fingers jerkily, in a hurry to get what she needed. Her pants were stretched on her thighs; she regretted not taking them off completely. She wanted to move her legs further apart, but couldn't. And there was no stopping now, not when she was so close. If the waistband will fall victim to her pleasure, then so be it, Stevie cared not. She was wet, and hot, and impatient.

She was also frustrated with herself. Pulling out of college seemed like a great idea at the time. It might have been the right thing to do, but where had it gotten her? Working as a hostess and hating every second of it! No job to be proud of, no hope of finding one without an education or using her Mom's position, and, to top it off, no friends, since they all enjoyed their college life, while she was an outsider. That basically translated into no sex, period. Hard to have sex when you're alone.

She tried, though. It wasn't so much embarassing as annoying. Her body demanded something she couldn't provide, and masturbation just wasn't the real thing. It merely took the edge off. Stevie liked the emotional side of a relationship; it made everything so much better, so much more important, so much richer… Not that she had a lot of experience, of course, but she liked what she had. Having to make do with only the physical side left her sad and cranky. For which she had no one but herself to blame, and that made her angry on top of everything.

She always wanted masturbation to be over quickly, so she could think about something other than her failings. She had been rough enough the last few times to feel sore. Yes, like a stupid hormonal teenager, it was that bad. Or maybe she was just a stupid hormonal twenty years old teenager. She knew she would need to stop for a day, but now it overwhelmed her. Stevie lifted her hips up, holding herself on her shoulder blades, heels and calves, her breath short and uneven.

She rubbed her clit fiercely. She was so far gone she couldn't discern individual movements, only the combined effect of them. It was rising inside her, shining through the strain of muscles. Sweat began to cover her skin, her mouth open and dry.

She dropped her hips down and threw her knees apart as far as she could, the waistband of her pants cutting into her thighs. It helped. Her body went light; colors swirled before her closed eyes, and then throughout her, fluorescent, marvellous. They filled her, carried her, they took her worries away…

The door to her room was suddenly flung open without a warning.

"Hey, Stevie, Dad wants you to…"

Alison didn't finish, her mouth going agape, her face a mask of astonishment.

Stevie has never thought she could feel so good and so horrified at the same time. The shivers of orgasm ran through her, her hand between her legs, her bed's a mess and her pants stretched somewhere around her knees. There was nothing she could do as she stared at Alison, who froze in the doorway. Her eyes were huge as she watched Stevie come.

It lasted long moments. It held her body in its sway, her movements little, but shameless. It made her expose to Alison things she wouldn't otherwise, and Stevie longed for it to stop. To not stop. She didn't know. It was a delightful, embarassing agony that felt like eternity.

But it finally did release her from its grasp.

"Alison!" with difficulty, she found strenght to cover herself up, almost curling up into a ball. "Get out! And learn to knock!"

Her sister came to her senses. Stevie was very satisfied to see how painfully red Alison went.

"I'm so sorry…!"

With that, she dashed out, fortunately, closing the door behind her.

Stevie sighed heavily.

 

"Stevie…?"

She lay in darkness, almost dreaming when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I can't sleep." Alison sounded uncharacteristically subdued.

"What do you expect me to do with it?" Stevie wanted to rest. Additionally, she had too many problems of her own to also deal with Alison's. The way it has been going, she would probably just ruin her sister's life along with her own.

"Can I come in…?"

Stevie rolled her eyes. She would have liked nothing more than to send Alison away, but couldn't bring herself to be that cruel. It might be something serious, after all.

"Come in."

There was a sound of the door opening, then closing. Stevie stretched her arm to turn on the light, but instead it clicked emptily, the darkness still filling the room. She tried again, with same result. Great.

"The lamp's dead. Are you here?"

"Yeah."

"So? What do you want?" Stevie regretted her tone instantly. However bad she had it lately, that wasn't an excuse to be a bitch, and she most certainly seemed like one right now.

"Can I sleep with you today…?" Alison's voice - almost a whisper, really - trembled hopefully.

"Alison, you're not ten anymore!"

"I know, I know! I… Just…"

Stevie waited, saying nothing.

"Please…?"

She sighed and moved to one side of her bed, feeling very, very stupid, "Okay, come here."

"Thank you!"

There was shuffling, slow steps, a few thumps, and then a tug on the blanket. She felt a touch of cool air while Alison climbed into her bed. Stevie hugged her and felt a soft, warm body pressing to hers. It was all very familiar, although last time it had happened years ago in another house and another, less complicated life. Since then, Alison grew bigger and for some reason started to smell extremely good, but still was her little sister. Sometimes cute, sometimes unbearable, but very much loved. Stevie instantly felt better, thinking that maybe Alison became wiser than her. And also developed a wonderful taste in perfumes.

"I'm tremendously sorry about the other day; I've no idea why I hadn't knocked…"

"Forget about it." Stevie ignored a pang of shame. What's done is done, there is no undoing it.

"That's the thing," Alison clutched her hand, "I can't."

"Meaning…?"

They haven't talked about it, and Stevie pretty much considered it water under the bridge already, but she was the only one, it seemed. Not that she wanted to talk about what happened, obviously.

"I feel like I'm going crazy," Alison's whisper was hot and confused. "I can't stop thinking about it. Not in a sick way! The image just doesn't go out of my mind. I can't sleep at night. I… I… tried it myself and I couldn't do it, and I think I'm gonna explode…"

"Stop, stop!" It looked to Stevie that things took a rapid turn downhill. This conversation most certainly wasn't one _she_ was supposed to have with Alison. "You know what sex is, right? I haven't suddenly teleported to a parallel universe where teenagers never learn about it?"

"Of course I know about sex!" Alison still held Stevie's hand tightly, like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "I know what you were doing, but I never tried it myself, and now I can't…"

"Wait, you never masturbated?"

"Please don't be so graphic!"

"Alison, it's not graphic. It's what it's called. It's okay to say it, no one will judge you." Stevie stroked her hair gently. "You've never tried…?"

"No. I mean, I've tried only after I saw you, and it wasn't at all similar… You were so… And I wasn't…"

Stevie had a sinking feeling.

"You want my advice, then?" she asked.

"Yes!" the joy in Alison's voice was almost painful.

Still, however uncomfortable, this wasn't the end of the world. With something so basic Stevie actually could help.

"Okay", she sighed. "I can't tell you precisely what you need to do, since everyone is different, but it's actually pretty simple."

"Can you show me?"

"What!?" she hoped she heard wrong.

Alison pressed herself to Stevie harder, "I've read all I could find about it. I know the theory. It just doesn't work for me. So I thought maybe you can show me again, because you seem to have no problem with it…"

"Alison, that's just sick!"

There was a sob, and it became clear as day that her sister was on the verge of hysterics.

"No, no, that doesn't make you sick, please don't cry, sweetie," Stevie cooed, while desperately trying to find things to say, to make it all alright. "But it's not that simple. We're sisters, and it's not something that happens between sisters."

"I know," Alison repeated again. "But I have no one else to go to, and since I already saw you, maybe it's not such a big problem…?"

"It's not about what you accidentally saw, it's about what we should and shouldn't do."

Alison sobbed, her body trembling lightly. Stevie stroked her hair more. It was silky smooth. She couldn't believe this was happening, though she understood the reason for it. People wanted sex - God knows, she was no exception! - and teenagers even more so. But at Alison's age Stevie had already been versed in the ways of her own body, so it hadn't been a significant problem for her. She could only imagine how it felt, to want sex, and yet have no release in sight. To not even know what that release was.

Stevie feared her own thoughts, because she was actually seriously considering Alison's request.

"Besides, the lamp doesn't work, so you wouldn't be able to see anything," the words escaped her before she could stop them. She felt icily cold. She basically just agreed to have sex with her sister!

"It's… It's not like… I can see… myself… when I do it… everything… by touch" Alison managed to utter between sobs.

Stevie put her forehead to the top of Alison's head. Then she whispered, "Okay".

"Really!?"

"Yes, if you think it will help."

"Thank you…" Alison was still crying.

"But Mom and Dad can _not_ know about this. Nobody can!" even the idea of it horrified Stevie.

"I swear. I will never tell, under any circumstances, ever. I don't want them to know, either." Alison impulsively kissed Stevie's hand, as if marking her words. It was strangely sweet and seemed truly heartfelt.

"I believe you."

They lay quietly for a time, Alison's sobs subsiding and Stevie resigning herself to go through on her promise. It was bad, she knew. And wrong. Yet it was the best she could do right now. She couldn’t leave Alison on her own in such a state.

"Do you, like, need to prepare…?"

"Not really." Stevie smiled at the question.

"Then will you…?" Alison began to stir in her arms.

"I promised, haven't I?"

Stevie broke her embrace and raised her hips a bit, pulling down her panties. Then she took them off completely, turning to lie on her side and bending her knees as to not to drag the blanket off Alison. The panties went on the floor. Stevie returned to lying on her back, lifting her short nightie up to her waist. She parted her legs and tried no to think that one of her knees now rested on her sister's thigh, judging by the feel of it.

"Did you take your clothes off?"

"Just my panties. It's easier without them. I will touch myself now."

She did. Her motions were light and slow, the pads of her fingers stroking her folds, brushing her clit. She wasn't ready for more yet. She fondled her breast with her other hand, caressed her stomach. Images filled her head. She was getting wet; masturbation really wasn't rocket science.

Stevie felt a feather-light touch on her knee. A moan escaped her, soft and intimate. She moved her fingers faster, her body getting hotter.

A hand stroked her inner thigh awkwardly, but Stevie so longed for the touch not her own that she arched her back, opening her legs wider, sliding her knee up on Alison's pajamas. What was she doing…? She moaned, unable to resist.

"You like it?" a shaky whisper reached her ears.

"You shouldn't…" Stevie couldn't finish, her own body betraying her.

Her fingers fluttered on her clit, her lips parted and dry. Her muscles twitched. Her thoughts scattered, each but a fleeting shadow before the light of desire that burned within. There was no controlling it now. Stevie could do nothing when another hand covered her own between her legs, when she felt cool fingers on her folds.

"You are so wet already…" Alison's words were full of wonder.

She moved her hand with Stevie's, mimicking every motion, touching and almost not touching at the same time, and it was more than Stevie could bear. She put her other hand on Alison's, pressing it to herself tightly. Her own fingers were experienced, they did precisely what she wanted them to, while Alison's were new, and clumsy, and exciting. They felt beautifully _alive_ while they caressed her, and Stevie whimpered. She wanted to be with someone so much…!

Orgasm dawned upon her, making her shiver and gasp, making her forget everything and grip Alison's hand with her thighs. The bliss was raw and piercing. It was different and perfect; she basked in it, thinking of nothing. Alison snuggled to her, and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

The pleasure subsided slowly and satisfyingly, leaving no horror in its wake, only contentment.

"Stevie, that was amazing…!" Alison kissed her on the cheek. "Do you think it would be the same for me?"

"It should be." Stevie relaxed, but still held her sister hand in both of hers. "It's really not hard; just listen to your body. It knows what it wants."

"Can I try now?"

"Of course."

Considering what already had happened, there was nothing worse in store. Was she irredeemable now, Stevie wondered? Maybe it wasn't that bad. She wanted to help, but went so crazily far… And the way she reacted… It was all too much to take in, so she stopped thinking about it. There were other matters to pay attention to.

Alison freed her hand and started to toss next to her. Stevie felt a touch of skin on her leg and slid her foot along it gently. She heard a sharp breath, followed by more tossing and some tugs on the blanket. Then everything calmed down.

"Start slow. You need to get wet first, or it will be uncomfortable."

"I can't believe that you say it so plainly…" Alison mumbled.

"You don't need to be shy when you're already naked." Stevie stroked her sister's hair in the dark encouragingly. "Also, those things in general are not something to be ashamed of. Trust me, they're the same for everybody. You're not the only girl on the planet that wants to have an orgasm. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's normal. You can and should have sexual pleasure."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It _is_ that simple. You shouldn't be embarassed about your own sexual desires. It's not a crime to have them or masturbate because of them. Don't be ashamed of the act. Think about what _you_ want to do, not what others might think about you doing it. It's your body and your business."

Alison stirred a little. Her breath was even. Stevie moved her hand down, brushing first the fabric of the pajamas and then warm skin. She stopped when she touched Alison's arm that reached between her legs. Stevie felt muscles contracting, directing the movements of fingers.

"Yes, like this. Slowly," she whispered. "Think about what you like. Imagine it. Allow yourself it. It's yours now, no matter how far it is in reality. Fantasies don't hurt. The have no consequences. You can have them always. Have them now, Alison. Embrace them."

It was surprising how easy the words came. They were flowing out without a pause, tender and encouraging. Alison reacted to them quickly, going faster, her body becoming restless and unruly. She even threw her naked leg over one of Stevie's, and Stevie hugged it between her thighs and calves, caressing it with her toes. Alison let out a whimper, her breath no longer calm, but a series of pants and stifled moans.

"It's okay, you can let it out. Nobody will hear. Do what you want to do. It's all good."

Alison trembled, the muscles on her arm strained, her leg trying to free itself from the embrace it was in. Skin was sliding on skin wonderfully, and Stevie didn't let it go. She imagined it was better that way.

She felt Alison rising her body up desperately. Her breaths became small, and strained, and far between, her movements frantic. She was ready.

Then she suddenly dropped on the bed, going still, and whispered rapidly, hopelessly, "I can't, I can't, it's too much, I can't…!"

Oh. So that's how it was. Stevie released her and stroked her shoulder compassionately, soothing, "Shh… Everything's fine. I'll help you. Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes, please!" Alison was crying. "I hate it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Don't cry, sweetie. It's going to be alright."

Stevie moved down, taking the blanket with her on her shoulders. She went between Alison's parted legs, sliding her hands up along them intimately, like she would do to a lover. She was hardly considering her actions. Her heart ached for Alison.

"Stevie…?"

"Shh. Don't worry."

She kissed Alison's folds, taking in her smell and faint taste. Stevie has never done it before herself, but she had a clear understanding of how it goes. With her tongue, she found Alison's clit.

"Ahh…! Stevie! What…?"

"Shh."

Stevie let her tongue tongue do its work, the motions short and quick.

"Oh, God, oh, God! Stevie! Stop, stop! I can't…! Too strong… Stop…! Ahh…"

Alison tensed and shivered, pushing her hips forward, pressing more into Stevie's mouth, then trying to pull away. Stevie held her in place by the thighs, not stopping even for a tiny moment. And Alison came, her movements rough and uncontrolled, her muscles contracting and relaxing, making her shake. She moaned and whined defenselessly, her voice small.

Stevie stayed still until it was over, and then went to lie beside her sister. Silence descended, disturbed only by the sound of calming breath. There was time to think now, and the thoughts weren't pleasant. They were ugly and condemning, but Alison's voice chased them away before they could gain a solid foothold.

"That's what orgasm feels like…?"

"Yes."

"It's so good!" she was clearly happy.

"It really is."

Stevie felt movement beside her, and then there were arms around her neck and warm body cuddling to her.

"Thank you!" Alison eagerly kissed her chin in the darkness. "I was scared of it. It's just so… huge. I always stopped right before it."

"That's what I thought." Stevie stroked Alison's hair, her back. It was nice to have her sister this close. It made everything alright while it lasted.

"Stevie?"

"Yes?"

"Did you… give me oral sex?"

"I did."

"Was I, like, gross?"

"Stupid!" Stevie couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you weren't."

Alison pressed her head to Stevie's chest, sounding muffled, "Does this mean I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"I really don't know."

There was a pause.

"I don't think it counts," Alison finally said.

Stevie wasn't at all so sure, but saw no need to argue. Instead she stated the obvious, "We can't do that again, ever."

"I understand." Alison hugged her tighter. "But it wasn't bad. You really helped me. It wasn't bad. It wasn't!"

"Shh, sweetie."

"It truly wasn't. I love you, Stevie."

"I love you, too." Yet it didn't stop her from doing those things… How could she?

"Can I stay with you?"

"If you want to."

"I want to. Hold me?"

Stevie did. She expected it impossible to fall asleep, not after what she'd done, but it came easy. Alison's breath slowed almost instantly, and the steady beat of her heart became a lullaby. Dreams took Stevie before she could notice or drive them away with guilt and self-loathing.

They were good dreams.


End file.
